


Quality Time

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Series: These Pieces Of Our Blooming Puzzle [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: It's hard to get some quality alone time with Ladybug, but Cat Noir is nothing if not dedicated.





	Quality Time

"You know, if you want to invite a lady out, you normally have to be on time for it."

Cat Noir landed smoothly and bowed to greet her. "My apologies. I had a problem getting out of my house."

"I see." She smirked and crossed her arms over her spotted chest. "So what exactly did you want me to see? I'm a busy bug, you know?"

"I do. But there is this stunning scene at the top of the Eiffel that you needed to see. Come, sit."

He got down, legs dangling off the safety railing. Ladybug came around on his left and sat next to him.

"Do you come here often?"

Cat Noir gave her a funny look. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

Ladybug slapped his arm lightly. "Is that what you were looking for?" she said. "I'm pretty sure I could  _hit_  you off this building."

"No, no, I'll manage without it." He rubbed at the abused part theatrically and she laughed. "And I come here often-ish. I live nearby, you know?"

"No, I did not know."

"Do you live nearby too?" he fished.

" _Chaton_ ," Ladybug warned.

"Right. Of course." They watched the sun spray paint the sky a husky orange before he said, "I wish we came here more frequently."

"Me too," Ladybug admitted, much to his delight. "We get attacked in the middle of the day so frequently that we don't get to see the sunset. But this is nice. I think I kind of needed this. We haven't gone sight-seeing in a while, huh?"

"Really?" he said, perking up. "For once, I got the  _purr_ -fect time and place, huh?"

Ladybug shrugged. "It had to happen eventually, I suppose." They relished in the beauty of their city in silence for a whole fifteen minutes before Cat Noir was struck by an idea.

"Bugaboo?"

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Would you like to visit the Louvre tomorrow?"

Ladybug frowned at the setting sun. "Why? Do you think there might be an akuma attack there?"

"I mean, anything is possible, don't you think?" Cat Noir contemplated trying to hold his partner's hand, but though the pros outweigh the cons, he didn't want to ruin such a peaceful moment. More than anything, if he wanted Ladybug to spend more time with him, then he would have to earn her trust as respect as a friend and a partner.

"I suppose you'd be right." Ladybug mused. "It couldn't hurt. But that's only if we're not busy tomorrow with something else."

"Something like what?"

"Something like homework or part-time work or, I don't know, family obligations."

Cat Noir watched the last rays of sun glint off the metal of the Eiffel with downcast eyes. "I don't think that last one is going to be a problem for me."

Ladybug seemed to want to say something, but she didn't. Cat Noir found that he was both thankful and disheartened that she hadn't decided to pursue the subject. Still, she seemed to sense his need for comfort and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Then we'll visit the Louvre," she said softly, "alright?"

"Wait, but what about you? Are you sure you won't have family obligations or something else like that?"

"I can't say that. But once I make a promise, I try to never break that promise." She hesitated before continuing with, "And I promise that we'll visit the  _Musée du Louvre_  tomorrow."

_It's a date_ , he thought to himself, and a sly grin slipped onto his face without his permission. "I'll look forward to it," he said out loud, trying to keep his voice from sounding too gleeful. "Perhaps you would also consider meeting as civilians so that we won't get too swamped by your adoring fans?"

She glanced over at him finally. "You mean  _our_  adoring fans?" Then she shook her head. "No. We need to keep our civilian selves and our superhero selves separate. I've heard mixing work and pleasure is only a recipe for disaster."

"So you admit going out with me is a pleasure?"

"Kitty," she drawled, "if you want me to go with you, you will have to promise me that you won't pester me about this. I enjoy my privacy. It's what lets me be as confident as I am as Ladybug. Don't ruin this for me. Please?"

"Yes, my Lady," he said. "I promise."

"Thank you." She turned her head back to the bruising sky before her and let her weight rest a little on his shoulder. He did the same, leaning against her; not enough to weird her out, but just enough to support her. "Now, let's enjoy the tail end of this sunset. You picked a good one."

"Thank you for coming." She smiled at that, and Cat Noir shut up a bit so he could savour the last bit of the scene with his lady.


End file.
